Between Life and Death Is Love
by Briichigo
Summary: Life turns to death, but before that happens you have to learn to love and hate. That's what May and Drew learn to do. Contestshipping, extreme fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

All that she could hear were yells. No, not of cheering fans or the fact that something spectacular happened between two celebs, but of horror… of fear. Seconds turned to minutes, as minutes turned to an eternity. She didn't know what happened, all she felt was pain… and a soft touch before all went black… before all went silent.

Her dreams were vivid and quick. Full of colors and shapes… full of life and death. Everything whizzed by her like a car would as she walked down the street, but one thing was constant. Only one, and it was the thing that she learned to hate… she had learned to love. It had green hair, sparkling emerald eyes and a tall, built body. He was gorgeous to her, he was her Drew.

As dreams turned to nightmares and as pain became bliss, she awoke to her place. She awoke to his face…

All he heard were screams. Screams of frantic fans who were scared of what just happened. Seconds turned to minutes as minutes turned to eternity. He saw her battered body on the ground. Her eyes were shut and her luscious chocolate hair was all a mess and grouped in blood. He knelt down to her and held her in his arms. She looked dead; she didn't look like the bubbly girl that he had just seen hours ago. He noticed that her clothing was tattered and her wrists had markings of recent bondage. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to let her go, to even let her out of sight was out of the question, but it happened. They picked her up from his arms and placed her on the cool metal stretcher. The medical aid escorted him to the front of the big white nightmare and let him into it. He sighed and closed his eyes, he felt them burn and just let his tears fall.

Everything seemed like a dream… like a nightmare. Nothing seemed real. Everything was slow, the ride, the people and even the noise of the siren was slow. He just wanted to know who did this, who had hurt her. The one he had learned to hate… the one who he had learned to love was almost dead in the back of this white vehicle and he couldn't do a damned thing about it. He wanted to see this girl, the one who always made her way into his dreams and into his life. He wanted to see her sapphire eyes open again, to see that smile that he yearned to see everyday, but only got when he was competing. He wanted to watch her practice and congratulate her companion at a job well done, even if it wasn't perfect. She was beautiful to him, she was his May… his almost dead May.

When he saw her again, she was in a small white room. All the walls were bare and everything was neat and clean. Her body was covered in tubes and her face was pale and tainted with her own blood. Her arms were limp and her eyes drooped closed. Her chest lifted and lowered slowly as she barely breathed. He wanted to believe everyone, he wanted to believe that everything would be alright, but he couldn't. He knew that she wouldn't be as bubbly as before or as willing to adventure to random places again. Even if she did survive, she wouldn't be the same girl as before. She would be scared, but would try to hide it all behind that damn smile of hers… the one that hypnotized him every time that he saw her.

He felt his eyes burning and he let his tears, again, fall down his pale face. Never once in his life had he cried over something… someone like this. Not even when his parents left him did he cry. He thought of himself as tough, he thought of himself as strong, but not anymore. He quickly wiped them away, leaving small stains that were barely noticeable.

He opened his eyes again to see hers begin to twitch. He began to get excited and sat down next to the cool, white, metal bed that was grounded to. His cream hand grasped her pale and cold hand as he stared at her face, waiting impatiently for her to awake… for her to awake and show her beautiful to him.

They twitched again and finally pulled themselves open. She blinked a few times, letting the drowsiness go away slightly and so that she could see. She looked over to him and smiled.

The room was silent as Drew got up and gave May a huge hug. Her eyes popped open and settled, letting her tears fall slowly from her eyes. She was scared and she was in pain. He held her tighter and felt her hug back. May held onto him tightly, crying into his shoulder. She was happy to be alive… she was happy to see him.

Drew sighed, he hated seeing her in pain… seeing her hurt. Though in the four or so years that he had known her, he had only seen her cry once… and that was when she lost to Saori at the Kanto Grand Festival when they were twelve. He watched from afar as he watched her friends consol her and hug her. He hated seeing her cry then, and he hated it much more now.

He broke the hug, pulling away quickly to look at her face to face. May's sapphire eyes were dull and her face was not full of happiness, as for it was filled with fear. He wanted to be able to comfort her and hold her and never let go… ever.

Drew didn't want to ask this question, but he knew that he needed to; he needed to know what happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stared into hers intently. May could see the worry in his emerald pools, but she could also see the anger and hatred that lay beneath. She knew that it was coming and she knew that she had to tell him, though she didn't want to.

"May, what happened to you? Why are you hurt and who did it?"

That was his question, straight out there and blunt. There was no other way, in his mind, to say it. He saw her quiver and take in a breath as to ready herself.

"Well, I was walking back to the Poke' Center when thi-"

"Why were you out so late?" Drew's voice was loud and full of worry.

"I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep." May looked at Drew to see if was going to ask another question, but he didn't so she continued on, "I decided to cut through the woods because it was shorter… and I had a bad feeling about something. So I continued on and the next thing I knew was that 

someone was grabbing my arm and slammed me into a tree. I couldn't see his face, but I knew the voice from somewhere, but where, I don't remember. He told me to not say a word and, "May took in a sharp breath, trying to hold back the next round of tears, but she failed and chocked as she continued on, "to not tell anyone... if I lived that is. He had this cynical laugh as he began to beat me. He then proceeded to ra-"

Drew put two fingers to May's mouth to quiet her, "You don't need to continue on. " He noticed that she was beginning to cry harder. Drew wiped away a tear, "It's alright May. You don't need to cry anymore, that man is not gonna hurt you anymore. You're safe here, and when you leave this god awful place, I'll protect you from anyone who dares to hurt you."

Drew stopped to look at May. She stared at him with those large eyes of hers, "Do you really mean that, Drew?" he nodded his head in response. May smiled to him, "I'm thankful for that Drew. I really am. "She got closer to his face and stared deep into his eyes, "Please don't ever leave me, please always be there when I need you."

Drew smiled back, "I promise May. I will never leave you."

"Ah, she's awake now."

Six Months Later

With only a few minor cuts left to heal, May was released from the Hospital. Throughout those six months, she had two surgeries to repair two broken bones and a lot of physical and psychological therapy to help her move on. Drew stayed with her for those months too. He rarely left her side except to go home at night, compete/ train and while she was in surgeries. He hated how she was treated like an extremely sick person, May was a strong person, mentally and physically, but he knew that all of the treatments were going to help her… and they did. He began to see her beautiful smile again, her eyes were almost always filled with joy and she was bubbly again.

All of the doctors and nurses said their good byes as the two teens left the big white building. Drew pushed May in her wheelchair, which was mandatory for a patient as they left. Drew helped her up and opened the car door. May gladly hopped into his car as he pushed the chair to the side and got in on his side of the car. He placed the key in the ignition and turned the car on.

"You ready?" he asked as she smiled in return, "Good, cuz now we're going to finally get away from here and hopefully never come back"

May cheered at the idea as Drew pulled out of the parking lot and drove her out to a remote place. The sun was setting and the sky was many shades of orange and yellow. The two now sat on the front of Drew's car, staring at the said sun set. May was leaning on his shoulder; Drew's arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"This is the best day ever. Thank you Drew." May smiled as she tilted her head up towards his.

Their faces inched closer until their lips touched and their eyes closed. Their fate was sealed in a kiss. Between life and death is love, and with love is eternal happiness.

A/N: yeah, I wrote this at like two in the morning. It was just a random idea that popped into my head. No, they never found out who did this to May. K thanks, review D


End file.
